Just a little kiss
by Salvo1985
Summary: Ruby (daughter of ruth greenwood/rocker-qt and lincoln ) and Lamis (daughter of lincoln and luna) is kinda been feeling lonely. so she decides to ask her cousin (and sister) lamis for a small kiss. it's not like she hadn't thought about it before (slight clincoln mccloud as well)


(Ruby tuesday loud is the daughter of rocker-qt, aka ruth greenwood. lamis is the daughter of luna. both their father is lincoln. to know what they look up, go to deviant art, TMNTFAN85 search on my gallery : lamis loud . -for ruby search ruby tuesday loud )

"you want me to what?!"

Lamis stared bewildered by her request.

Ruby pointed at her lips, and smiled widly showing her two frontal teeth.

"kiss me. i know your in a relationship with lester, but i've been thinking about this"

lamis stared at the dark brown (almost dark red) hair girl.

"and it's not like you'll say no, right?"

lamis turned her head away and chuckled nervously.

"...Ruby...buddy, it's not that i don't want too, if i kiss you, something will happen and before i know it, i'll be just like dad. and we don't want that...right?"

her eyes shift and gazed at ruby's soft small pink lips, her front teeth biting over her bottom lip.

"...damn..."

she walked over to her sighing. she knew ruby was lonely and was curious since she knew lamis had a little bit of play with Rachael, their cousin and daughter of rita and lincoln loud.

"look, your my brest friend first and foremost, are you sure about this?"

ruby gave a nod.

"i trust you, i know you won't push me into something i wouldn't want."

it was true. she grew up with ruby. perhaps more than lina. they were each other's best friend. and whenever lamis had a rough day, this sweet, positive, soft spoken girl knew just what to say to lift lamis's spirits.

she stepped forward. and pucker her lips and lean forward and-

Nom.

Ruby open her mouth and litterally nom lamis's mouth, hell, her chin was in ruby's mouth. lamis's brow's twitched as she realized just what is going on.

yeah, she doesn't know how to kiss at all...

lamis thought.

guess i'll have to teach her.

lamis grab ruby's hands, which were clenched onto lamis's shirt, she pulled away and sighed looking at a blushing ruby.

"s-sorry... that sucked...huh?"

lamis smiled and shook her head.

"just relax. and let me take the lead."

ruby nodded. and watched through her bangs as lamis cup her blushing cheek and tilt her head, first she begin to slowly kiss over ruby's pink lips. smecking sounds came from each soft passionate kiss. ruby was shaking and her mouth was wide open. the feeling of lamis's lips, soft the way she held her cheek.

lamis stuck her tongue out and pushed her gaping mouth. ruby's belly was filled with butterflies and lean in, as she felt lamis's tongue invade her mouth exploring. both cousins tasted each other. then, lamis pulled away with a soft wet pop. string of saliva connected to their lips as they parted.

"w-wow..that..that was wild."

ruby whispered, lamis gave her a warm smile. her fingers playing with ruby's.

"ruby...i've known you all my life...and never would i have thought i be kissing you."

she sat ruby down on the bed, and lamis sat with her. she cup her hands and warmly carressed them.

"why now?"

ruby didn't speak for a moment. then-

"i'm lonely."

ruby admit right in front.

"valentine's day i spent the evening masturbating to a crush i'll never have."

she looked down and sighed.

"yeah, i'm positive, and happy, with wise words to say when the time comes for it"

she lean against lamis's flat chest

"but even i feel sad. even i get lonesome."

lamis rub her back and looked down at the girl whom she called her best friend.

"it's cause of me and lester, isn't it? dammit, i'm sorry i didn't mean to show off my lo-"

ruby placed a finger on her lips.

"shhh. i'm not blaming you. yeah...i envy you, but i'm not gonna be a cunt and blame you."

ruby sat up on her knees, his hands rake through lamis's caramel brown hair.

"i have been, and always shall be, my friend."

Lamis stared at ruby, she reached and cup her face, then lifted it up to their eye level. she push back her bangs to reveal bright blue eyes.

"and you'll always be mine."

ruby licked over her two buck teeth and lean. and did her best to mimic the soft kisses lamis showed her. lamis followed. their lips smacking and pecking, before they molded over the other. their tongue begin to play against each other. lamis pulled ruby closer and tilt her head as she deepen the kiss, as lamis dipped ruby, mimicking the famous salior kissing a woman during the end of ww2 in NYC.

Ruby clawed her the egles (band) t-shirt. ruby lapping at her tongue, she broke the kiss and wetly licked lamis's lips. lamis giggled but moan and begin to lick back. lamis had to admit this was hot. she laid on top of her friend and cousin, their kissing became much more intense. their lips wet with spit but they didn't care at this point.

the room was filled with their heavy breathing the sound of wet kisses. they moan and gasped. ruby's moans became louder as lamis tugged at her turtle neck to leave burning kisses at her tender neck. ruby grip her shoulders and groan.

"w-wait, s-stop"

lamis couldn't control herself at this point. she was just like her dad. kind, considerate, compassionate and loving- and one hell of a sex drive.

"STOP!"

ruby pushed lamis off, lamis's eyes was in a daze. she blinked and looked at a flushed red ruby. panting and swallowing thickly.

"oh..g-god. ruby i'm sorry i have this...thing where i loose myself and-"

"i...i know."

lamis blinked.

"look, buddy i would have stopped."

she looked away and scratched the back of her head.

"would you?"

lamis looked at ruby.

"no. but i would have anyway...ya know...if you give me a shove or a slap."

she rubbed her neck and sighed heavily.

"i'm sorry, okay?"

lamis's green eyes shift and stared at the bed sheets.

"it's just...i rarely get to be with a girl."

ruby licked her lips.

"you hadn't touch another since layla."

layla was the daughter of lynn sr and lola. in lamis's young life they dated. but that came to an end when she wanted to separate herself from her brothers and sisters - cousins. she thought herself too good for her. because incest. she acted like she wasn't a product of incest and just simply abandon lamis.

"i won't hurt you, lamis. just...just take it slow with me okay?"

lamis open her mouth, then closed.

"i-i dunno if i should date another..i'm with lester and-"

"would he mind?"

lamis gave it some thought.

"i don't think he be bothered by it...but i'll need to ask first."

ruby nodded.

"and if he's okay with it..."

lamis continued, looking at ruby who had her hands together, sitting indian style.

"i promise we can take it slow."

ruby breathed in and out slow, then crawled over and gave lamis a kiss on the cheek.

"and then we'll go fast and hard."

lamis laughed and shoved her playfully.

"pervert."

"me? your the one kissing you're own cousin, you sicko."

lamis smirked and looked down with a sigh.

"so you trust me huh?"

ruby nodded.

"you know i do. and you know i'll never leave your side."

lamis looked at ruby.

"like clincoln mccloud?"

ruby grinned widely.

"yeah, if dad and clyde ever made out."

lamis barked out a laugh.

"dude, i bet those two experimented on each other, can you imagine?"

ruby had a perverted grin.

"i bet clyde sucked his dick."

lamis rolled her eyes.

"nah, he's too much of a pussy."

ruby waved a hand.

"you kidding me? i bet he was willing, the guy was codependent on dad, you remember the stories aunt lori told us, that time when dad tried to change himself and Clyde apparently got scared?"

lamis nodded. but her eyes became slanted and a wicked smile came to her lips.

"...i bet dad cross dressed and sucked clyde's dick."

ruby's mouth open slightly.

"i'd pay to see that."

lamis nodded.

"...shit man...we're fucked up, i mean, i wouldn't fuck dad, but i wanna see him get gay ass freaky with clyde."

they looked at each other. then they begin to have a fit of the giggles, leaning in and laughing like a pack of Hyena's.

"let's go ask him!"

ruby jumped up and ran and swung the door open. lamis's eyes widen

"Ruby! no!"

she chased after her and into the hallway, ruby slide over the rail and down. then leap over and ran, where lincoln was reading a ace savvy comic.

"dad!"

she said loudly. lincoln flinched. he hated when his kids suddenly call his name when he was busy.

"WHat...is it sweetie?"

he asked ruby, lamis came in after her.

"no ruby don't say-"

"did you and clyde ever fooled around?"

lincoln blushed. lamis facepalm. and ruby had a grin plastered on her lips. lincoln cleared his throat and hid his face behind his comic.

"go away ruby, you're being a pervert again."

ruby pushed on-

"common, we won't get mad! we just wanna know if you like, went down on him."

lamis sighed heavily.

"both of you are perverts."

lamis rolled her eyes and looked at her dad.

"sorry dad, we're just curious."

"he did it."

ruby said, lamis nudged her.

"ruby!"

"look at his body language, he's hiding his blushing face!"

lamis looked at her dad, he seem to have flinched a bit. she looked at his body and saw that he was shaking. either he was scared to admit or he was keeping his temper.

"go to your rooms, you two."

he said tightly.

lamis grab ruby's shoulders and swung her and pushed her along.

"sorry dad!"

both went up the stairs.

the moment they went into lamis's room, lincoln sighed heavily and placed the comic down, rubbing his skull. the nerve of those two asking something so sick and depraved. and...

and he reminisce on the one night clyde's parents were out doing whatever, and he himself crossed dressed as a girly blonde and... he bit his lip.

his eyes shift and remembered how he most made him scream'fuck' ...lincoln grinned as he remembered sucking him off and...unf.

yeah...yeah. he missed that...

his lips tighten and pulled out his phone, he sniffed loudly.

fuck it.

he dialed clyde.

"...h-hey...clyde."

"lincoln."

"hey...i was wondering if you wanna meet up."

there was a silence.

"...why?"

lincoln smirked.

"...cause linka wants to make a cumback for old time sake."

there was a pause.

"...are you saying..."

"yeah, clyde, i crave to have your fucking dick in my throa-"

"I KNEW IT!"

Ruby shouted, legs spread apart as she stood, finger pointed directly at her father.

the sudden shout made him do his classic cry as he was startled, dropping his phone.

"Hey lamis!"

ruby turned and shouted.

"what?!"

lamis shouted from up stairs.

"Clingcoln Mccloud is at it again!"

ruby shouted back.

Lincoln grab his phone and grab his keys and sped walk, just as lamis was coming down the stairs, he open the front door and made a be-line to the car.

"i'll be there in five."

he got into the car and pulled from the drive way, lamis and ruby were out on the porch as they watched their father leave the neighborhood.

"...so is he going to-"

lamis asked, ruby nodded.

"...ruby, get my camera. if we skate board fast enough we can catch them doing the gay tango."

ruby nodded with a grin.

"you got uncle clyde's extra key right?"

ruby asked her. lamis pulled it out of her pocket.

"never leave home without it."

ruby rushed into the house, but came back and pecked lamis's nose then ran back inside to get the cam.

lamis grinned to herself. she liked the idea of getting more imtimate with ruby.

but right now? the duo are gonna break into clyde's house to record some hot semi-gay action. plus, she really wanted to see her dad suck some mean dick.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

END!  
(YES i made a reference to AberrantScript's Trying Something New go read it. it's fucking hot.)  
-


End file.
